Pain of Losing You
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Roxas keeps having flashes of memories and headaches. He constanly blacks out. What happens when it gets worse? How does Axel take it? AkuRoku/YAOI/one-shot Happy AkuRoku Day  !


**HopelessDreamer56:** God I feel so lame for posting this right at the end of AkuRoku day =_="  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> Whatever, at least you got it done.  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> Yeah I guess so...*sighs* I'm tired...  
><strong>Axel:<strong> Whatever. This crazy chick doesn't own us, THANK GOD.  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> Shut up, Axel.

* * *

><p>Flash. A kid with bright red shorts and giant yellow sneakers. Flash. A field of shadow heartless. Flash. A duck and weird….dog…thing with the boy. Flash. "Sora!"<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas jerked upright as he awoke, sweating and slightly panting. "Those dreams again…what do they mean?" He looked at his hand, wondering if maybe, it wasn't really ihisi hand. He clenched it into a fist and shook the thoughts from his head. He didn't have time to be dealing with this. He had to meet Axel and fast. He was late for their next mission to Halloween Town.

* * *

><p>They had just fended off a small army of Shadow Heartless when Roxas suddenly had another flash, this time accompanied by a searing head ache. He saw the boy called Sora, with a taller boy with silver hair, and a girl with short red hair. They were laughing as Sora and the silver haired boy fought with wooden swords. They pain of his headache was getting to him and he was about to pass out. But not before he heard Sora say something. "We should probably get going, Riku, Kairi." He then blacked out.<p>

He awoke sweaty and panting again. But this time he was in an alley, Axel's arms, and clutching to his cloak desperately. "Thank god...you're finally awake."

"Axel…?"

"Who else would it be? It's not like there was anyone else around to take care of your sorry butt. I can't believe you passed out after fighting iShadow Heartless/i." He suppressed a chuckle. "You okay? You look pale." Axel then bent down and pressed his forehead to Roxas's making him slightly blush. "You have a slight fever. We better get you back-"

"No! N-Not yet…I'm fine. I just have a head ache." He tried to get out of Axel's grasp but as he stood up, his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. "Roxas!" He rushed to Roxas's side to help him up when Roxas snapped and told him not to touch him. "I just tripped. It's not a big deal." Roxas tried to stand up, using the wall next to him for support. His head was pounding but he didn't want Axel to worry. That was also why he hadn't told Axel of the boy he had been seeing, making his head hurt like it did. "We still got Heartless to take care of." He then walked off towards the town plaza, leaving a confused and worried Axel in the alley.

* * *

><p>Roxas sat at the edge of the clock tower, staring at the sunset. He had been thinking about Sora and why he had these dreams and flashes of memories. It had been going on for quiet some time now and he was scared that they might get worse. He thought that maybe the next time he passed out, he wouldn't be able to wake up.<p>

He then felt something cold on his cheek that made him jump and almost fall off the edge of the tower. Axel quickly grabbed his arm and pulled Roxas in for a hug. "Woah close one there, eh?"

"It was your fault, stupid." Axel then bent down and planted a gentle peck in Roxas's spiky blonde hair. "Sorry. I just thought you might want some ice-cream."

Roxas backed up from Axel a bit to see the wrapped up popsicles in his hand before hesitantly taking one and unwrapping it. "Thanks. I needed something to take my mind off things." Roxas then walked back to the edge and swung his legs over to get comfortable, Axel following. He was always afraid of falling, but the view from up there and the breeze that gently flowed through his hair and made his skin feel so nice was just too good to give up. Anyway, even if he _did_ fall, he knew Axel would catch him.

"What's wrong, Roxas? You've been acting really weird lately…" Axel said, letting his ice-cream melt over the edge.

"Nothing. I haven't been acting weird. I'm the same as always!" Roxas announced, taking a big bite out of his ice-cream and then yelling about having a major brain freeze.

"You're not fine, Roxas! You even just said you needed something to take your mind off things! Please, don't hide things from me! Just…tell me what's on your mind. You can tell me anything." He said, placing his hand over Roxas's and squeezing it tightly.

Roxas thought long and hard about telling Axel. He then thought that he could trust him with anything. "Well…you see… I've been having…these weird dreams lately and-" his head suddenly filled with images of Sora, his friends, an island, Heartless, everything. Roxas screamed out in pain as his hands pulled on his hair slightly to try and get rid of the pain in his head and the images. The pain eventually subsided and Roxas blacked out again.

He fell right off the edge of the clock tower. Axel quickly grabbed his friend's hand to save him from plummeting to his death, but the weight of Roxas's body caused Axel to fall off as well. Axel quickly grabbed the edge he was just sitting on and dangled off the edge of the clock tower. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief before realizing the predicament he was in. "Crap. What do I do now?" Then he got an idea.

He opened up a dark portal on the side of the clock tower and threw Roxas's unconscious body through it. He then lifted himself back onto the clock tower and opened another portal to get to Roxas.

* * *

><p>As Axel walked out of the dark portal, he saw Roxas lying on the floor and rushed to his side. "Roxas?" Roxas didn't respond. He didn't want to resort to it, but he had no choice. He brought Roxas to Xemnas, hoping he could tell Axel what was wrong with Roxas.<p>

Roxas was placed in his bed and had and oxygen mask attached to his face. He wasn't wearing anything but his pants and had a heart monitor attached to his wrist.

"Well this isn't good." Xemnas said.

"What is it, Xemnas? What's wrong with him?"

"He's regaining his memories of Sora. And at this rate, he's going to become a part of him sooner than we expected."

"Wh-What does this mean? What's going to happen to him?"

"He's going to become a part of Sora again and disappear." Axel's eyes went wide in shock. He couldn't believe what Xemnas just said! He also couldn't believe he just said it so casually! "D-Disappear? What do you mean by that!"

"Exactly that. Now calm yourself, Axel. Why are you acting like you have emotions? You don't have a heart. We're Nobodies." With that said, Xemnas left to do whatever it is Xemnas doe sin his free time. Axel slowly walked over to Roxas's body and caressed his hand in his. "Roxas…" Tears started falling from his emerald eyes to the smaller boy's slightly tanned chest. Axel fell to his knees and clutched Roxas's hand in his own as he cried. He cried and cried and cried until he fell asleep on the side of Roxas's bed.

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up with a slight head ache. He looked across his body and noticed that he was half naked and, despite it being so cold in Castle Oblivion, he was warm. <em>'I guess I passed out again…'<em> He pulled the oxygen mask off his face and ripped the heart monitor off his wrist. He then noticed that he couldn't move his left hand. He looked over to notice Axel sleeping and with his hand intertwined into his. He also noticed that he was on his knees and that his eyes were swollen. _'That doesn't seem very comfortable.'_ Roxas shook Axel until his eyes fluttered awake. "Roxas…?"

"Who else could it be?" He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips before motioning him to stand up. "You must not be comfortable sleeping on your knees." He scooted over in his small twin size bed a bit. "C'mere and lay down with me. I'm cold." Axel obeyed and snuggled up next to Roxas, one hand still intertwined with while the other worked its way around Roxas's waist to pull him closer. His knees hurt slightly from sleeping on them but he didn't care right now. He just wanted to spend as much time as possible with his Roxas.

"Axel, why are your eyes red? Were you crying? About what?" Roxas turned onto his side to face Axel and nuzzled his face in his neck. "Please tell me."

Axel didn't want to tell him. It would be to much for him to bare. And he really didn't feel like talking about it. "It's nothing, baby. I was just worried you weren't gonna wake up and I'd have to deal with Xion by myself." Roxas giggled at that.

"You're a real jokester, you know that, right?" Roxas said, placing his cold hands against Axel's warm chest.

"Yeah. But I'm yours." He lifted Roxas's face by the chin and kissed him, wishing that that kiss could last forever; that ithey/i could last forever. But, unfortunately, that was never meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> Thanks for reading my fail ^^ Happy AkuRoku Day~~~ No flames please!


End file.
